


This was supposed to be Our Summer

by thinlines



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff, M/M, Silly boyfriends, Summer AU, additional jealous Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlines/pseuds/thinlines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were going to the same college and they were in love. What more could Harry ask for? Harry had secretly planned a getaway trip to Fiji for the entire summer. He could already see himself strolling down the white beach, holding hands with a sunkissed Louis and making sweet sweet love under the moon. The sound of the ocean waves harmonizing with Louis' pretty moans. But, when he waved the plane tickets in Louis' face, the smaller boy had given him an apologetic smile and announced that he had accepted some part time jobs and that he was probably gonna be busy working. Working for the whole summer. Not lounging and cuddling with Harry under the tropical sun. </p><p>Or a Summer AU in which Louis suddenly took up many part time jobs and Harry didn't figure out why until the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This was supposed to be Our Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Got a tumblr @summerswithlouis   
> :)))))

It was summer. Summer, when even the early morning air was mingled with the smell of the sun though it had yet to rise. Summer, when beaches were crowded with tanned bodies and the ocean became bluer than Louis' eyes. Summer, when people lived lives to the fullest and parties get too wild. 

 

But, Harry wasn’t feeling summer in his bones. It was midday and he had forgotten to call for someone to fix the air conditioner. He was lying with his head right next to the fan turned on full blast. He was gripping with his phone, which was sticky with sweat and forcing his fingers not to tap on Louis' name. He groaned and flopped onto his stomach. Even if he did call Louis, Louis will still give the same reply he has been giving Harry since the start of summer.  
"I'm working, love."  
It had been like this ever since they graduated from high school. Harry had chosen to major in photography while Louis had decided to become a drama teacher. They were going to the same college and they were in love. What more could Harry ask for? Harry had secretly planned a getaway trip to Fiji for the entire summer. He could already see himself strolling down the white beach, holding hands with a sunkissed Louis and making sweet sweet love under the moon. The sound of the ocean waves harmonizing with Louis' pretty moans. But, when he waved the plane tickets in Louis' face, the smaller boy had given him an apologetic smile and announced that he had accepted some part time jobs and that he was probably gonna be busy working. Working for the whole summer. Not lounging and cuddling with Harry under the tropical sun. 

 

"You can still go by yourself."  
"I'm not going anywhere without you."  
Louis had pinched his cheeks calling him a hopeless romantic before kissing him breathless. He didn't know that Harry had seriously considered begging on his knees. Instead, Harry kept it together and smiled a little too forcefully when promising that he would wait until Louis clocked off. However, it had proven to be the worst waits of his life and he mainly just sat around daydreaming about days in the Fijian sun and hearing Louis' tinkling laughter mixing with the cries of the seagulls.

 

He jumped when his phone vibrated and slumped back dejected, onto the ground when the text blinked Niall's name.

Wanna go golfing?

No

His phone rang loud in his hands and Harry fancied very much to murder his Irish friend.  
"What?" He squawked into the phone after it went off for the third time.  
"Hey hey hey watch the tone mate." Came a flamboyant reply.  
"Seriously, Niall. What do you want?"  
"God blessed us with a sunny day and you wouldn't even come out to swing a few clubs. Shame on you."  
"I'm knackered. Ask Liam."  
Niall laughed maniacally into the phone and Harry had to hold it a good distance away before the lad calmed down.  
"You do know Payno suck at golfing big time. And besides, I'm already parked in front of your house."  
As if to empathize the point, Niall made his car roar impressively and Harry waved in embarrassment at old next door’s Mrs. Sanders when she peeked out from behind her flower curtains.  
"Stop making a scene. You're disturbing the neighbors." He hissed into the phone while Mrs. Sanders glared at him from behind her window.  
"Go get your kit then." Niall hung up and Harry knew the battle was lost.

 

Harry had forgotten his sunglasses. Niall had refused point blank to drive back for them. Harry crossed his arms angrily and lifted his long feet onto the dash. As soon as he did that, Niall was swatting at his legs and almost ran into a STOP sign.  
"Jesus, stop trying to get us killed with that reckless driving!!" Harry braced his hands against the door as Niall made yet another sharp turn.  
"You're the one throwing a tantrum and putting your feet on me dash. Treat Bessie better." Niall patted the head board proudly.  
"Bessie sure is loud. Nearly woke up half the neighborhood."  
"Had to do that. Cause if I didn't, you would've stayed home and probably commit suicide." Niall was grinning knowingly over at Harry.  
"Besides, the neighbors have heard louder sounds. What with the noise you and Louis make while getting some. Don't think I don't know."  
Harry leaned his head on the cool glass of the window and stared out at the trees blurring pass.  
"I haven't been getting some for almost two weeks now." He said flatly. Niall hit the petal and they accelerated, speeding and running through a few red lights. Harry nearly cracked his skull open on the window and Niall let out a stream of curses.  
"Might get a ticket for that one." Harry rubbed the spot where his shoulder had slammed into the hard seat.  
"THAT'S WHY YOU'VE BEEN HOLED UP ALL THIS TIME AND MOPING ABOUT! YOU TWO HAVEN'T BEEN FUCKING!" Niall was shaking head in frustration.  
"This isn't...healthy, Haz. You know that. Your relationship is in dangerous waters. For all you know, Louis might be losing interest in you."  
Harry felt like someone had forced his head under water and he was drowning. He was already losing his summer and now, he might be losing his Louis too!? Niall pulled up in front of the golf course they often visited and helped lug both of their bags out of the trunk. Harry felt the sun burning his neck and his eyes were getting sore from squinting. Niall threw Harry another pitiful look and patted his back.  
"Swing all you want and let it all out mate."

 

Ten holes in and Harry didn't want to admit it, but he was feeling considerably lighter. Whenever he and Niall felt trapped in their lives, they would always come golfing. The smell of fresh mowed grass and the clink of metal against ball did their magic and calmed Harry. Just as he was jogging over to retrieve a stray ball, he saw something that made his eyes pop out of their sockets.

 

It was Louis. His Louis. With an older man. A handsome fellow in his thirties. 

 

They were laughing and Louis' eyes were crinkling around the corners, which was a thing Harry had hardly seen these days. The man placed a hand gently on Louis' narrow shoulders and leaned in intently to whisper in Louis' ear. Harry wanted to sprint over and smack the guy in his face with his golf club. He also wanted to dig a hole and bury himself alive. What if Niall was right? What if Louis preferred some hotshot sugar daddy to Harry?

 

"Why are you hiding behind a bush?"  
Harry blinked up at Niall who was wearing a snapback he'd conjured out of thin air. He grabbed Niall and forced him down to the ground.  
"Is that Louis over there?" Niall stared at the pair in the distance. To Harry's utter bewilderment, he nodded matter of factly.  
"What the fuck!? You know bout this!?" He was a ball of rage. Just what was going on!? He was already marching over the dewy grass when Niall tackled him from behind. The air was knocked out of his lungs and he ended up with a mouthful of dirt.  
"HAZ! Can't you see Louis' working? His boss was really strict the last time he caught me and Louis slacking off... Although it's Thursday and it's not suppose to be his shift. I think he’s standing in for someone." Niall pointed and Harry realized that Louis was wearing a dark blue polo uniform just like the other caddies.  
"I didn't know he was working part time HERE of all places. He didn't exact tell me what jobs he had taken."  
"Dude, you're like the worst boyfriend. Ya don't even know where your boy is and what he's doing and who he's with." Harry felt the heat rising in his face and he felt ashamed. Being told off by Niall, who out of all his friends, was the one who had underwent the most number of relationships gone bad.  
"You've got to get yourself together." Niall aimed for a nearby hole with his tongue between his teeth as Harry continued to watch the two tiny figures in the distance. From where he was standing, he could still hear faint laughter.

 

Niall swung and bits of grass hit Harry in the face. It was going to be a long summer.

 

Harry was agitated. He was cleaning his room. No, more like kicking smelly shirts and empty pizza boxes around. He wasn't messy. He liked thing organized. However, the state of his room matched his mood. Louis had texted that he'd be over for dinner and demanded that Harry make him spaghetti. Harry wanted to see Louis so badly. He wanted to grab Louis by the arms and pin him against the wall and suck purple love bites all over his jutting collarbone and neck. People will see them and realize that Louis had already belonged to somebody. He counted to ten to steady his breathing and went over the advice Niall had offered.

 

"Don't go crazy on him and fire millions of questions." He said to the room at large and stared down at the yellowing cactus on his windowsill. He should probably throw it away.  
"Be casual and ask him about his day." He instructed the cactus and pointed sternly at the poor wilting plant.  
"Don't be clingy and TRY TO BE NORMAL."  
"Ahhh... Talking to a cactus is a definite sign of madness."  
Harry swung around and stabbed himself on one of the protruding thorns. He cried out in shock. He will without a doubt, throw the cursed plant away.  
"Missing me drove you mad eh?" Louis was chuckling and Harry noticed he was freshly showered and wearing a tank top. He was leaning lazily in the doorway and Harry could see small but visible black shadows underneath his eyes that were sky blue today. Louis’ hair was soft and free of any product. It fanned over his forehead and Louis had swept it into a messy fringe. Harry turned away and busied himself with looking for a Band Aid to cover his cut. Also, he was trying to hide the fact that he had obviously been drooling. He spotted one in a drawer and bent to fetch it. Suddenly, he felt tiny hands creep up the front of his shirt and a warm curvy body pressing into his back. He felt the strong thighs through his pants and hard hipbone sharp on his skin.

 

Louis smelled incredible like sunshine itself. He twisted around and wrapped his arms around the beautiful boy. He wanted to ask Louis about today, but he didn't want to spoil the moment. He rested his chin in the nest of feathered brown hair and vowed silently that he will never let go of this boy.

 

Harry wasn't stalking. He really wasn't.

 

"Um...Harry... why are you following Louis?"  
"Shut up Liam. I'm making sure he gets to work safely."  
"Then, why are we hiding behind a garbage can and wearing camouflage clothes in the middle of summer?"  
"Shhhh... He will hear you."  
Liam gave up and trailed after Harry as they pushed through the crowd. 

 

Louis had been up and early in the morning. He had pressed a small, sweet smelling kiss onto Harry's back and whispered, "Babe, I'm gonna work."  
Harry had mumbled and pretended to mutter a faint goodbye. In truth, he was wide awake and he jumped up as soon as the hem of Louis' shirt whipped out of the doorway. He had dialed Liam and pleaded his drowsy friend to bring some camouflage coats over. He didn't have time to discuss with Louis about his "jobs" since Louis had passed out the second his head hit the pillow. Harry couldn't blame him. The golf course was always packed to the brim in the summer.

 

Louis had taken his skateboard and skated into the busiest part of the city. Harry and Liam rode their bikes, but had to abandon them since the city streets were quite packed. They were careful not to let the boy in jean shorts out of their sight. Louis skidded to a stop in front of a fancy looking shoe store and set off the bells on the door as he ducked inside. Harry was at a loss of words. Louis was working here too?  
"Sure is a pleasant surprise. I reckon he didn't tell you." Liam was studying Harry and his eyebrows were furrowed with worry.  
"He has become... a little mysterious." Harry tried to shrug it off. Last thing he wanted to do was have another person pitying him.  
They stuck to the shadows and peeked carefully into the shop. It was a comforting and elegant store. The windows were filled with breathtaking designer shoes and sparkling bejeweled running shoes.  
"Harry!" Liam poked him nervously and gestured to Louis. His green eyes hardened and clouded over when he saw a raven haired dark skinny boy approaching Louis. They were both talking to a furious woman who was waving around a pair of orange pumps. They seemed to work perfectly as a team. They managed to calm the lady down and she came out of shop with a piercing smile. He gritted his teeth when he saw the gorgeous boy slung an arm around Louis' shoulder with practiced ease. Harry saw the name tag pinned to the sleeve of the lad's shirt "ZAYN" and his eyes widened when he saw the familiar lopsided smiley face drawn beside the name.  
"Zayn's hot." Liam said a bit awestruck and twisted out of the way when Harry tried to sock him in the arm.

 

Dinner was rather quiet that night over at Louis' rented flat. Harry was stabbing his vegetables rather ferociously. He had cooked them a healthy vegetarian meal to annoy Louis, but so far the pixie like boy sitting across from him wasn't complaining. They were eating at the counter and sitting on bar stools that Louis had insisted were cool last time they went furniture shopping. It was such a long time ago. They rarely go out together now. Harry wasn't going to have a breakdown over his broccoli. He wasn't.

 

"Hungry?" Louis asked taking a sip of his tea while scrutinizing Harry. Louis was a tea addict. Harry had once forgotten to store tea in his cupboard and Louis had suffered quite a dramatic withdraw. He smiled at the memory as he chewed loudly on some celery.  
"Harry?"  
Pause.  
"Hmm?" Crunch crunch chew swallow.  
"Why are you acting so strange and distant lately?" Distant, his ass. He was determined not to look up at Louis and let his curls fall in front of his face as he continued his aggressive eating.  
"Have I?"  
"Yes you have, Harold." Louis said with a hint of impatience in his voice. Harry chanced a glance at him. Louis was wearing one of Harry's old band shirts and it was hanging loosely on his frame. His legs dangled a tiny bit off the ground and he was kicking his tiny feet. His arms were exposed since he had rolled the sleeves up. Harry had a sudden flashback of Zayn's tattooed arm pressed up against Louis'. Their tattoos looked strangely beautiful next to each other. He reminded himself that Louis and his were matching. He was consumed in his own jealousy that he didn't hear the screech of Louis' chair or the soft patting of his feet. 

 

Louis grabbed Harry's face and yanked it up to the light. A bit of cabbage fell out of his mouth. Louis frowned and Harry saw that his eyes were a stormy ocean blue today. Ignoring Harry's protests, he peeled back Harry's eyelids and touched foreheads with him.  
"You sick?" Louis yanked his curls. Harry almost let out a groan. Louis was touching him.  
"Fit as a fiddle." He replied.  
Louis snorted and pushed away Harry's arm as he started reaching for the smaller boy.  
"Then why are you looking so far away lately?"  
You're the one drifting farther away from me, Harry thought.  
"You're always working and I miss hanging out."  
Louis looked genuinely sorry as he ruffled Harry's head affectionately.  
"How about a date? Next Friday. I'm free."

 

Harry didn't realize how these words had affected him until he was holding a softly snoring Louis in his lap. Louis had fallen asleep although they had promised to watch Game of Thrones together. Harry was not paying the slightest notice to what was happening on the screen as he stroked Louis' face and played with his hair. They were finally going out and maybe if he got Louis in a good mood, he'll have a chance to ask him about all the jobs and the new people in Louis' life.

 

Friday finally rolled around, slow as a snail. Harry almost died waiting. Louis had been working double shift all week and Harry ended getting high with Niall the night before the date. He dreamt a weird dream that Louis and Zayn were laughing hysterically down at him while they grew wings and flew away into the sunset together.

 

"Fuck you." Niall answered him when Harry called him at three in the morning to tell him the ridiculous dream. Such great friends he has. He finally managed to fall asleep at the crack of dawn. So of course, he was late.

 

He didn't have time to concoct a perfect outfit. He had no choice, but to throw on a typical plaid shirt over a white tee and some jeans. He half jogged and half pelted towards the movie theater.

 

He saw Louis before Louis saw him. God, he was so beautiful. Even in a casual Vans shirt and rolled up pant legs, he was catching many curious and interested glances from passersby. His hair shone gold in the hot summer sun. Harry strode over to him and swung him roughly around, planting a huge kiss right on Louis' mouth. Louis gasped, his arms flailing but soon they tangled themselves in Harry's mane of hair and it was so perfect. Louis' tongue slipped easily into Harry's mouth and Harry could see stars. They pulled away gasping for air and Louis giggled into Harry's neck.  
"I guess it was worth the wait." He gazed up at Harry fondly and his eyes were a clear cerulean blue.

 

They argued over which movie to see.  
“I don’t want to see some gross romantic movie, Harold. You can rent them. Action movies are the best on big screen.”  
So, of course, they ended up watching the new Spiderman movie. Louis snuggled into Harry’s side and licked butter off Harry’s fingers.

 

“I love you.” He whispered into Louis’ hair as the Spiderman got struck to the ground by whatever villain he was dealing with at the moment. He didn’t what possessed him to say it, but he felt like it was the right moment.

 

Louis turned to him with shining eyes, but before his mouth could open, the cell phone in Louis’ pocket let out a shrill ring. Some people turned to look critically at them.  
“I’ve got to take this.” Louis said as his eyes raked the screen. Harry’s heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. Louis clambered over his chair and Harry followed.

 

“I’ll be right over.”  
Louis was reaching for the doors leading out of the theater and Harry was in shock. This wasn’t happening.  
“Harry. Something came up. I’ve got to go. I’m so sorry.”

 

Before he could react, Louis was gone.

 

“He left you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“In the middle of the new Spiderman movie?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Harry?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Shit, want me to pick you up?”  
“Yeah.”

 

They drove in silence. Niall stopped at a red light and turned to contemplate Harry.  
“Haz, it kills me to see you like this.”  
Harry stared blankly out the window at the park beside the road. There seemed to be a commotion. People were gathering and many of them were shouting. Just as Niall was about to drive away, Harry saw a flash of familiar tanned skin and curvy figure.

 

He ran across the park ignoring Niall’s shout and the honk of horns. He saw Louis. His boyfriend was in a heated argument with another boy who had long hipster hair. A girl was pushing the other boy away from Louis and the boy’s friends were crowding into Louis’ space. They were sneering and rolling up their sleeves.  
“Max, don’t. Stop it!!!” The girl was screaming.  
“I was only asking for some hot dogs and you had to call your gay friend to help and protect you.” The other boy was unsteady on his feet. Harry could tell he was drunk.  
“Get your hands off of her! Just because you’re her ex doesn’t mean you can ask for free hot dog and destroy the entire stand when she refused. Fuck OFF!” Louis glared up at the taller boy looming over him.

 

A fist swung out.

 

Harry felt it collide with his face, but he didn’t care. He had jumped in front of Louis just in time. He grabbed the other guy and they grappled with each other. They rolled around in the dirt, both trying to tear the other apart.

 

Niall was the one who saved him. He had sense to call the police instead of whipping out his cell phone and posting videos of the fight online.

 

Harry had a swollen cut the size equivalent to an especially ripe banana on his cheek and he was a mess. The other guy had a black eye and was being led away by the police.

 

“You okay, baby?” Louis asked, stroking Harry’s hair. They were sitting in the back of Niall’s car while the police questioned Niall and some witnesses.  
“I’m fine.”  
Louis pressed gentle kisses to Harry’s bloody wound.  
“Actually I’m not fine at all.” He declared after a moment. He was going to demand a thorough explanation. All this mysteriousness with the jobs ends TODAY.  
“What do you mean?” Louis frowned.  
“Why did you come here in the middle of our date? Who was the girl? What happened?”  
Louis stared at Harry for the longest time before sighing in defeat.  
“I’ll tell you everything. You deserve to know.”

 

“I took three part time jobs this summer. One at the golfing place you and Niall visit sometimes, one at a shoe store in uptown and one here in the park at a hot dog stand. I wanted to find a better paid job, but all of those are night shifts. I want to spend my nights with you, so I have to juggle more day jobs than I can handle. Eleanor, the girl who also worked at the hot dog stand ran into trouble when her ex appeared. Drunk and demanding free hot dogs. He destroyed the hot dog stand when she refused. She panicked and called me. That was why I had to run off in a hurry.”

 

Harry was not aware that his mouth was hanging open.  
“Why?”  
“Why am I working my ass off all summer instead of surfing in Fiji with you?”  
“Yes, Lou. Why?”  
Louis took a deep breath.

 

“Because I wanted to give you this.” He pulled out a small box out of his pocket.

 

“That’s a ring.”

 

“It is.”

 

“For me?”

 

“Who else, idiot.”

 

“Are you proposing?”

 

“I want to keep you safe from all the hotties that are going to show up in college. It’s just a promise. But when we’re old enough, Harry Styles, will you marry me?”

 

“OF COURSE HE FUCKING WILL.” Niall, who turned out to be eavesdropping this whole time stuck his head through the open car window. Harry smacked him on the side of his head.

 

“Yes.”

 

True to their promises, they got married in Fiji after five years. On the white sandy beach with the sun beating down on them. Louis was slipping the same ring onto Harry’s finger. The brightest thing was not the sun beaming down on them. It was the boy kissing Harry.


End file.
